Together
by Virety-Enten
Summary: Peter and Wendy didn't realize what love was till Never land showed them.


"Peter, we must go home! We are forgetting our parents and they will soon..."

Wendy was interupted by Peter's quietly saying,

"...forget you. I know Wendy. I know. I was forgotten remember? You know nothing about it!" With that Peter flew up to his room.

Wendy looked at the Lost Boys, her brothers and out the window at the darkening sky. Strangely, and yet completly not, all three wore the same expression. Without a word the boys all scattered to their sleeping places for a good tuck in and story before bed from Wendy.

~After the story~

When the last boy closed his eyes for the night Wendy crept up to the room she and Peter shared after they were alone.

Pulling back the furs she saw two things. The first being a leaf wrapped something sitting on the end of the bed. The second thing she saw tore her heart out. Peter was curled on the pillows holding Wendy's nightdress she wore when they arrived in Neverland. Sleep did not prevent the tears leaking from Peter's eyes and as Wendy saw them she cried too. Walking slowly and quietly over to Peter she thought about flight home she had with Peter earlier.

~Flashback~

The first 2 months were amazing but this was the best month yet. The boys were so occupied they hardly made it to the treehouse before collapsing, barely able to listen to the whole story she would tell the boys before bed. Peter had taken her Everywhere. He showed her flowers and fish, cats and caves, and everything that was on the island to be seen. However, today as she and Peter were flying home she asked him how long they had been there in Neverland. Peter was quiet for sometime before asking,

"How old are you?"

Wendy thought about it and figured she was still 14. So that was her answer.

"Wendy, how old am I?"

Wendy didn't seem to know but guessed that in comparison to her brothers he must be at least 15.

"Wendy, do you like it here? Have I shown you enough? Are you happy here? with...with me?"

Wendy didn't know what to think, until she thought about her parents, and found she couldn't! There was nothing in her memeory about them except that she had them.

"Peter, How long have we been here?"

Peter drooped in his flight pattern as he answered,

"Three months tomorrow." With that, they arrived home.

~End Flashback~

"Peter." Wendy poked Peter's foot. "Peeeterrr." Wendy crooned tickling his foot lightly.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Peter groaned and flipped onto his back. With a huge yawn Peter propped himself on his elbow to stare at Wendy. She was dressed in the outfit he had made her. Tonight though, it showed his hidden love for her. Peter snapped his head out of his dreaming long enough to remember she was leaving him and he got mad all over again.

"Get out."

Wendy fell back off the bed as if Peter had slapped her. Tears were threatening to overflow and soon felt them running down her cheeks.

Peter softened at this outburst but quickly steeled himself against it.

_She is leaving! She is leaving! _He chanted in his head as he flipped on his stomach to face the headboard.

Movement behind him told him she was getting up, Peter assumed to leave forever and buried his head in the nightdress that was still laying on the pillows, until soft hands touched his side, the bed dipping a tiny bit and then that glorious smell that was all Wendy filled his nose. He felt her warm body molding to his side, so soft, Peter didn't dare open his eyes for fear of this being a dream.

"Peter, I..." Wendy tried to say the words but she didn't even know the words to start.

"WendyBird." Wendy looked at Peter who had shifted to grab the leaf package and was now presenting it to her.

"This is for you. I don't want you to leave without it. I made it for you." Peter was blurting out whatever was in his head so he thought closing his mouth would effectively stop his babbling.

Wendy looked at the package and then decided to take it. Peter was visibly relieved, even the air in the room seemed to lighten, thought the tension was still stifling.

Taking it from his hand it was heavier than she thought. Peter smirked as she dropped it to the bed. Peeling away the leaves she saw light from inside. As she pulled the last leaf off she gasped in amazement. Sitting on the bed was a huge, glowing, tear shaped diamond. The prettiest pink there ever was. Wendy started grinning like a cat as she looked up at Peter.

"Wha..Whe..Wh..Peter!" She screamed pouncing on him and squeezing him till he was blue from lack of air.

Once again Peter was in an awkward position. On the one hand the Boy Who Never Grew Up! the other, a nameless need for his Wendy. To give her Everything, Have nothing make her sad. But this was a game, and she wanted to go home.

"WendyBird, this is just a game right?" Peter had asked Wendy this before. It bothered her then but now she knew why he was asking. She felt what he felt. They felt, for each other.

"Peter, I..." But again she was speechless. Peter beat her to the words anyway.

"WendyBird, my Wendy. I don't want to grow up, but I don't want you to leave! You are mine! I gave you a shiny rock, you took it!" Peter was all over the room, spouting reasons for her to stay, not to leave and just random facts about Neverland, himself, things he knew.

Wendy looked at Peter pacing and finally stood up, grabbed his arm and spun him toward and onto the bed.

"Peter, I...want to tell you something. I need to tell you something. I want to grow up, and love and be loved and have children and a home and a life. I do care for you, more than you know, but I...I just can't stay here and play forever. I want real. Maybe not now, but someday. Someday is a very long time to some but not for those who fear it. I don't so maybe I have forever to care for you, but..."

Peter grabbed her and gave her the biggest thimble he could. She relaxed into him as he held her. Feeling bold and yet still adventurous he tasted her lip. Wendy moaned softly and Peter wanted to crow with excitment but that would require his lips leaving his WendyBird's so he crowed on the inside.

Breaking away from Peter and breathing in a deep breath Wendy found Peter's eyes.

"Wendy, just because it's pretend doesn't make it not real. You have the rock, I have your thimble, we have a home, a life with adventure, and children. They may not be Your children or Mine but they need us. Stories and hugs and things grownups give but we can too, just pretend, so we can stay here forever together. Don't you get it WendyBird? They need you, Neverland needs you, I...I need you."

"Peter, I...need you too."

Peter and Wendy fell asleep holding each other.

~Next Morning~

"WendyBird, wake up. I have a surprise for you." Peter shook Wendy gently in his arms. Wendy woke up to find herslef floating high above Neverland. Squeeking with fright she grabbed onto Peter tightly as he chuckled.

"Wendy look."

Wendy looked down at Neverland and her eyes grew wide with astonishment. The whole of Neverland was shining like a shimmery powder coated everything. A soft pink emminated from the entirety of it. The waves foam was pinkish rather than white, the sand and the trees both were a bit tinged as well. The mermaids had less menacing looks on their faces, which was saying something. Capitan James Hook's Jolly Roger was accented pink, in a pirate-y sorta way.

Wendy turned to Peter who had a slight pink sheen himself and was grinning broadly.

Peter leaned down to whisper in Wendy's ear,

"Neverland accepts you as it's Queen. For She must always have a King." At that he raised his eyebrow at her and winked a mischeivious wink that none other than He could wink.

"Will you be Neverlands First Queen?"

Wendy was speechless. What could she say? No thanks, I'd rather live the boring real world life. Pah! But what does a Queen do?

"Peter, what, exactly, does a Queen do in Neverland?"

Peter thought about it and when more than a few moments went by Neverland seemed to answer both of them. Her wonderings about her future in general and Peter's unasked question of what was this Need! he felt towards Wendy. His Wendy.

They grew. Literally. Peter was a tall lean young Man but still had a boyishness about him that seemed to win out. Wendy filled out as a young Woman should, but still had that fire that kept her imagination ignited. But to them both Neverland gave a freedom to be what they wanted so much, together.


End file.
